trainlover476youtubefandomcom-20200214-history
A Shade of Orange
A Shade of Orange is the sixth episode of TOMY Thomas and Friends released Dec.15, 2007. a shade of orange Plot the episode starts with gordon and henry crying about james because their think he's dead .rip sign is seen,thomas and the other engines tell them he's not dead he's gone to the works to get a new voice box,then percy gets annoyed because gordon + henry stole his psp,gordon and henry keep saying ohh everytime thomas and percy tells them a question, thomas shut them up and says to stop talking about everything,then news reporter perks perkson,james will return in this episode,also he forgot to put pants on,perks perkson says who wrote this line because its true,thomas and percy feel nervous so they ask perk perkson who he's talking to,he says noone,then he leaves,thomas percy gordon and henry are happy that james is coming back, henry then says i just found out im engine number 3, percy say should we tell him,thomas says he's a big boy percy,a later that day sign is shown,and thomas says and that's why balloons are not for thursday gifts,percy says ohh now i understand then the fat controller shows up and says hello 3 times,thomas says eh sir what's was all about and the fat controller says im thinking doing new opening speeches and says what do you of ;hello hello hello,the engines say eh it's been done,then he does a very dissapointed ahh oh well,and then says i have a very important annocement a new female engine;molly,emily says yeah now im not the only girl and henry says they can get me some new candy,a ek hum is heard, the other females;lady hatt annie and clarabel elizabeth and isobella arrived at the shed and they and emily are cross and henry does nervous laugh and then says eject and ejects right into big mikey and he says this confirms it my life is like a running gag say lovre i guess and the fat controller says ah yeah i don't speak german and big mikey says im french you idiot,the says here she;molly,her theme is heard and ends when she gets to the shed,and the fat controller says ahh here she is now, she says hey im molly and percy tries to welcome her but gordon pushes him out of the way and thomas tries to welcome her but henry pushes him out of the way after he says i hate mondays,gordon says hey beautiful and molly says who me,gordon says yeah you im gordon and henry says im henry,she says im outta of here,gordon says no your not i like you because your my maid and beatuful and yellow can i have your phone number and she says sure it's;1800biteme,he says ahh ha ha it is are gt30 youtube and she says can i listen to the three other please,he says sure but we will mull you out another day,big mikey says zat was really sucessful i think she likes you silly pink doggies and they say shut up,emily says woah that was harsh and she says sorry it's just that and emily says yahh those two are really annoying they like chalks screeching across a chalkboard that's is my mind,she says em glad i could help,thomas says but as annoying as they are did you really have to bring;1800biteme comment,she says no maybe not but those two are not my type,thomas says oh then who is your type,molly says well im looking for a special guy who's vain and tender,thomas says sounds like your special type to me,she says and red,thomas says oh that's different,emily says let's go shopping girl and molly says oh im all for that girl and they puff away,percy says this is werid thomas and thomas says you don't the half of it,thomas says ok vain tender and red ahey that's what she said and that's all what she said ,they say it sounds like eh it sounds eh,james's whistle is shown,no not james's whistle let's see james and james theme plays untill he arrives at thomas and percy say james yahh your back it's good to back james let's hear that tom kenny voice, james says yah to tell you the truth they were out of tom kenny voices so i decided to get a strong man voice,thomas says well strong man voices are still good,james says well i can't stop talking to morons all day i scores to settle with old friends of mine and by that i mean i have to say gordon and henry later.thomas says im so glad he's back i don't care that he called us morons,they say hey,gordon and henry think that is dead again,a rip sign is shown again,then james arrives but they crying,james says is this funeral for me,gordon and henry think james is a ghost,james says im not a ghost you idiots im alive and kicking,gordon says james hello boom buddy,friendship restored sign,gordon says ha ha i knew you were alive i sore you put out to be decombuse i got you a soda,james says i good to be back with two also it says on this fake doodoo;that get's my ps2,gordon gives his and starts agrueing with henry,james says ha ha idiots then james goes to the talk to other engine;sir handle + duncan,duncan says like the new voice,big mikey sees james and cancel the no james search party,james sees molly and goes fantasy;molly along with song from 1934,big mikey gives james 3 reasons why she would go for you 1;she's beautiful,2;she's yellow,3;your mother was a hamster with a red face,james says you are on to her ain't you,we hear vomiting sound,james says i think i'll take that as a yes but he decides to practice with henry as molly him as himself first attemp fails second attemp james gets soaked by a fire bucket full of water,emily says wow would of known were allegric to fire buckets,james says me + my doctor i never be able ask molly out, molly says you wanting to ask me out and they shoulders help well sort of,thomas says ahh another nice couple,the episode ends with henry screaming like homer, Characters *Thomas *Edward *Gordon *Henry *James *Percy *Emily *Oliver *Toad *Molly *Big Mikey *Duncan *Sir Handel *Elizabeth *Isabella *The Spongebob Reporter *Lady Hatt *Sir Topham Hatt *Toby cameo *Skarloey cameo *Mighty Mac cameo *Freddie cameo Cast *tranlover476: Thomas, Edward, Gordon, Henry, Percy, Emily, Oliver, Toad, Annie, Clarabel, Duncan, Isabella, Lady Hatt, and Sir Topham Hatt *missoliverandblossom: Big Mikey *Trainmaster844: The Spongebob Reporter and Sir Handel *William101525: James *deadexecs: Molly Gallery AShadeofOrange1.jpg|James at the sheds AShadeofOrange2.jpg|Lady Hatt, Annie, Clarabel, Elizabeth, and Isabella cross Category:Season 2 Category:TOMY Thomas and Friends Episodes Category:Episodes that were released in 2007 Category:Protagonists